1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera such as electronic still camera, an external storage device for externally storing the image data within this digital camera, and a system made of them, and, in particular, to an external storage device which can set operational functions of the digital camera from the outside.
2. Related Background Art
Electronic still camera is an apparatus which captures an image of a subject by using a solid-state imaging device such as CCD. An analog signal output from the solid-state imaging device is AD-converted and, after being subjected to a predetermined processing, stored in a main memory within the electronic still camera. The main memory is constituted by a semiconductor non-volatile memory such as E2PROM.
The number of E2PROMs which can be installed within an electronic still camera, however, is restricted by the size of the housing of the camera. Accordingly, in order to record or keep a larger number of images, external storage devices which are to be connected to the electronic still camera by way of a cable have been developed. While the conventional external storage device has only a function of recording and reproducing image data, functional setting of the camera is effected on the camera side. In an electronic still camera using an LCD, information about functional settings of the camera is displayed on the LCD, so as to provide users with necessary information. Nevertheless, as various kinds of information are displayed on the same LCD attached to the electronic still camera, it is difficult for users who are not accustomed to electronic instruments to discern such information.
The present invention relates to a digital camera such as electronic still camera, an external storage device connected to this digital camera by way of a cable or the like, and a system made of them.
The digital camera in accordance with the present invention comprises a solid-state imaging device which captures an image of a subject; a first storage device which stores, selectively with a first or second resolution, image data of the subject output from the solid-state imaging device; a second storage device which stores a program including an instruction for switching, according to an order from outside of the digital camera, the resolution of the image data stored in the first storage device; a first control section which executes the program stored in the second storage device; and a terminal to which the order from the outside is input.
An external storage device connected to the terminal of this digital camera comprises a housing; a liquid crystal display attached to one side face of the housing; and a second control section which orders, by way of the terminal, the digital camera to rewrite the instruction and causes the liquid crystal display to show information about the resolution of the digital camera.
Further, in a system constituted by a digital camera and an external storage device, the digital camera comprises a first housing; a solid-state imaging device which is disposed within the first housing and captures an image of a subject; a first storage device which is disposed within the first housing and temporarily stores image data of the subject; a second storage device which is disposed within the first housing; and a first control section which is disposed within the first housing, reads out the image data stored in the first storage device, and converts the image data according a predetermined instruction so as to write thus converted data into the second storage device. Also, this external storage device comprises a second housing having an opening into which a recording medium to store the image data is inserted; a terminal attached to the second housing; and a second control section which is disposed within the second housing, reads out, by way of the terminal, the image data stored in the second storage device of the digital camera, writes thus read-out data into the recording medium, and transmits a control signal for changing the predetermined instruction to the first control section of the digital camera by way of the terminal.
The present invention will be more fully understood from the detailed description given hereinbelow and the accompanying drawings, which are given by way of illustration only and are not to be considered as limiting the present invention.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.